Les Infos Secrètes de Twilight
by Alexia-17-06
Summary: Stephanie Meyer ne nous a pas dit la vérité sur tous les personnage...A cause d'un curieux bonhomme qui est à l'origine de la série...
1. Le Créateur des Rêves

Hello les n'amis !Comme ça arrive à tout le monde, je délire. Mais là, j'y suis allé fort. Enfin, je pense que vous allez bien vous marrer.

**Voici **_**Les Infos Secrètes De Twilight **_**(ou plutôt **_**Les Gros Délires D'Alexia**_**)**

**Notez qu'au début ça n'a aucun rapport mais le premier chapitre est « une mise en scène ».**

Vous soupirez d'extase en relisant _Fascination_. Quel roman !

Stéphanie Meyer a bien inventé son monde. Ou plutôt, elle l'a bien racontée. Mais d'où la sort-elle, cette histoire ?Eh bien, on lui a raconté.

Ouvrez la fenêtre, regardez le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages.

Eh bien, c'est là que vit le Créateur des Rêves. Il vit dans les nuages. Non, non, je ne blague pas, c'est vrai !Il a même une connexion Internet.

C'était heu…Disons, un jour de printemps.

Donc le Rêveur (son surnom) s'étirait et baillait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?Il se penche de son nuage et une petite fille lui fait coucou. En réalité, c'est une hybride. Avec une vue développée puisque nul humain ne peut le voir (trop loin).Cette petite fille se nomme…Mais vous le savez déjà non ?Elle se nomme Ness…Renesmée.

Tout à coup, il a une idée de génie. Il réfléchit et réfléchit. Puis il part au boulot. Hop, un rêve, hop, un autre…Ce jour-là, il est énergique mais pensif, ce qui fait qu'il se trompe un peu et créée des millions de cauchemars. Des milliards peut-être. Il avait bien réfléchi et quand vint le tour du rêve de Stéphanie Meyer, il s'appliqua.

Mais un autre problème le taraudait. Fallait-il tout envoyer d'un coup ou morceau par morceau ?

A la dernière minute il change d'avis et envoie un quart de l'histoire. C'est vite fait puisqu'il ne lui reste plus que 30 secondes, alors du coup il embellit un peu, il invente, il se trompe.

Sa mission étant accomplie, les jours passent et il attend. Une année plus tard, le voilà satisfait. Un nouveau livre fait son apparition dans les rayonnages, et justement ce livre se nomme _Fascination_.

Le Rêveur pousse un cri de joie et fait la danse de la victoire. Il lit le bouquin, à l'endroit, à l'envers, de haut en bas, de bas en haut…

Esmée, douce ?Les poules auraient donc des dents ?

Carlisle, sage ? La bonne blague !

Il y trouva tout un ramassis d'âneries.

Cependant, il continua.

Il envoya _Tentation_, en rajoutant quelques erreurs.

Puis _Hésitation_…

Et enfin _Révélation_.

D'ailleurs, il attendu quelques temps avant d'envoyer un rêve à une jeune fille lui racontant ceci. C'était moi et je dévoilerai la vérité sur _Twilight_.

Et j'en connais un qui rit devant son ordinateur, là-haut, dans les nuages…Son plan a bien marché, n'est-ce pas ?

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**Je vous livre bientôt la suite, très bientôt…Dans 3 reviews…**

**Allez, je ne vous demande pas énormément !**

**Donc, dans 3 reviews, vous découvrirez la vérité sur la famille Cullen…**

**A dans 3 review !**

**Alexia.**

**PS : rooh, j'ai pitié…Si dans 3 jours j'ai pas 3 reviews, vous aurez quand même la suite…Mais si vous donnez 3 review avant, ben vous aurez la suite avant !**


	2. Carlisle Cullen et une fraise tagada

**Salut !Je vois que vous appréciez mon histoire…**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Tiens, déjà une info : vous ne souffrirez pas si vous devenez vampire. Alors courez chez les Cullen !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Alexia.**

Carlisle Cullen était un passionné du labo. Il y avait même un matelas dans un coin pour qu'il puisse dormir sans quitter son cher labo. En fait, le matelas pourrissait depuis longtemps, mais à quoi bon ?Ce n'est sûrement pas Carlisle Cullen qui va le remarquer, encore faudrait-il qu'il lui jette un coup d'œil !Il préférait largement s'endormir de fatigue sur le bureau où il travaillait !

Un acharné du boulot, disait-on. Tout autant que ses collèges Aro Caius et Marcus Volturi. De sacrés triplés. Tous doués pour la médecine. Mais Carlisle est le seul à vivre au labo 7/7j 24/24h.

Un jour, alléluia !Carlisle sort enfin de son bureau !Mais pourquoi donc ?Il court,il se précipite en pyjama (un pyjama qu'il porte…Voyons…En fait, depuis quelques années, mais bon, il devait absolument travailler, n'est-ce pas ?) vers un aéroport. Il saute dans un avion direction l'Italie. Pendant tout le trajet, l'hôtesse doit lui dire :

« Nous arrivons dans X temps. »

Voyez-vous, il est pire qu'un enfant quand il s'agit de son boulot.

Bref, il arrive donc dans un immense château. Une résidence des Volturis qui, justement, étaient en vacances.

« J'ai trouvé !Il ne me manque plus que du bicarbonate de sodium !

- Fonçons, chers frères, la gloire est proche ! »

Aro est le premier à se lever. Et,28 heures après que Carlisle aie quitté son labo, il y rentre !On pouvait songer qu'il aurait fallu installer le labo à l'arrivé d'une course car il aurait sans aucun doute été le gagnant.

« VOILA !La pilule V.A.M.P.I.R.E. a été créée ! »

Il brandit un drôle de truc, une sorte de fraise tagada.

Et il la gobe.

3 minutes 15 secondes plus tard, Carlisle Cullen est un vampire. Aro, Caius et Marcus fabriquent chacun leur « fraise tagada » (Pilule V.A.M.P.I.R.E.,autrement dit la pilule générant un Virus Acide et Mauvais Permettant d'Immortaliser, de Renforcer et d'Embellir) mais en mettant un peu moins de bicarbonate.(Carlisle, lui, il en a mis trop, ça a généré l'option végétarien et sage, mais sinon, c'est un maniaque fou furieux qu'il faut éviter à tout prix, parce que sa pilule c'était pour contrôler le monde)

Cette pilule a un goût acide est mauvais et vous ne sentez rien, juste des picotements, et quoi qu'on en dise votre corps se refroidit et vous le ressentez. Aucune brûlure ni rien.

Faites gaffe aux fraises tagada désormais, on sait pas si c'est une fraise ou une pilule VAMPIRE.

Voilà pour le début !

Donc, souvenez-vous que les Volturis sont pas très vieux. Juste…300 ans =D

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et une review c'est quelques clics pour mon grand plaisir !

Ce week-end, je suis absente et la semaine prochaine aussi peut-être.

A bientôt !

Alexia.


	3. Edward l'Imparfait

Salut ! Me revoilà, après une petite colonie, ce dont je ne vous avais pas informé…

**Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Cette fois-ci, nous allons parler d'Edward qui n'est pas si parfait que ça…**

**{Mode Groupie On}**

**Noooon !Pas Edward !Il est parfait! Pas lui !**

**{Mode Groupie Off}**

**Ben si ! Il est totalement imparfait !**

**Bref !Bonne lecture !**

**Alexia.**

**Ps : merci pour vos reviews !**

**Ps n°2 : mesdames les fans d'Edward, miss les groupies, et toutes celles qui sont aux pieds de Robert Pattinson (qui, en passant, est moche sans maquillage),passez votre chemin !**

_Note à la personne qui a critiqué mon orthographe : je m'excuse, mais nul n'est parfait… Et j' écris rapidement ,donc les mots sont « mémorisés » dans ma mémoire et je ne me pose pas tout le temps la question de savoir si y a pas une exception… Et pour critiquer l'orthographe de quelqu'un, il faudrait d'abord bien savoir écrire ! Enfin ,y a des gens comme ça, toujours à critiquer à qu'à coté c'est bien pire…_

Depuis qu'il était tout petit Edward ne faisait que des conneries. Un vrai chenapan ! Un seau d'eau renversé sur la tête de la voisine quand elle sortait de chez elle ? Voyons, Edward était le coupable !

Le prof retrouvait une punaise sur sa chaise ? Et le coupable ? Edward !

Quoique…Des fois, ce n'était pas Edward ! Ben oui, puisque c'était son frère !

Edward avait un frère, de 2 ans son cadet. Jerry, yeux bleus et cheveux blonds, tout comme son aîné.

Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite !

AVAIT les cheveux blonds (en fait, il était très moche comme ça, et au moins, il était tranquille, pas de nana à ses pieds !)

AVAIT les yeux bleus. Oui,il ne les a plus,puisqu'il a les yeux dorés.

Et je vous pose une question : pourquoi dit-on qu'Edward a les yeux émeraudes dans les fanfictions où il est humain ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Je n'ai pas lu une seule fanfiction où il n'a pas les yeux verts, dorés ou rouge ! Mais bon, libre à tous d'imaginer, hein…

Donc, je disais, Jerry était le double même d'Edward. Le seul qui osait lui faire de méchantes blagues, aussi.

D'ailleurs, Edward le pourchassait sans relâche depuis que Jerry avait crevé les pneus de sa moto.

Mais qui aurait pu les arrêter ?

Sa mère ? Elisabeth (car c'est bien son prénom) priait jour et nuit pour le salut de ses enfants, si bien qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis qu'Edward avait tagué « mord au prof » sur les murs de son collège, ce qui remontait à peu de temps, quelques années seulement. (c'est de là qu'est inspirée la fameuse scène du Petit Nicolas)

Son père ? Il le connaissait à peine, étant réalisateur et se consacrait entièrement à ses dessins animés. Pour tout dire, il ne connaissait de ses enfants que leurs conneries. Pour lui,ses enfants étaient comme de vieux objets qu'on laisse pourrir au grenier, s'en souvenant seulement de temps en temps.A tel point qu'il croyait que son premier fils se nommait Tom.

Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Tom et Jerry…

C'est d'ailleurs là l'origine du dessin animé. Dans le dessin animé, généralement Tom et Jerry font pas mal de dégats, à l'image des fils du réalisateur.

Ce jour-là, Edward enrageait. Comment avait-il osé ! Ses cheveux dorés ! Ses beaux, non, ses magnifiques cheveux dorés, qui faisaient de lui l'homme le plus beau du monde !(Hum…Edward est un peu vantard et ignore le sens du mot « modeste »)

Mutilés !Assassinés ! Horriblement teint de cette couleur affreusement…C'était la couleur de la boue ! Un homme de sa grandeur devait avoir les chevaux à la couleur du soleil, pas de la couleur de la pauvreté et de la boue !

Il passa dans un miroir et se rassura.

Bon. Au moins, il était toujours aussi beau. Bien sûr. Il serait toujours le plus beau le plus fort le plus intelligent, le meilleur quoi !

Mais quand même ! Jerry y avait été un peu fort, pour les teindre !

A ce moment-là, sa mère, un peu fatiguée d'avoir prié toutes ces années sans s'arrêter, sort de l'Eglise et voit son fils.

« Mon fils ! »Mon pauvre fils ! Qui a commis tel crime ! Toi ! Un homme si beau si fort si intelligent ! On t'a assassiné ! »

(Maintenant on sait d'où Edward tient sa modestie, n'est-ce pas ?)

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Edward se retrouve chez…Carlisle Cullen.

Le docteur a bien une solution, mais ça risque de faire un peu mal et comme il ne faut surtout pas faire souffrir Sa Grandeur, il l'anesthésie.

Carlisle Cullen était bien préoccupé. Il s'était disputé avec ses associés sur le siège du monde. Les Volturis voulaient gouverner le monde mais Carlisle savait bien qu'il valait mieux être en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ?

Si bien que lorsqu'il reçut un jeune client nommé Edward qu'il devait déteindre, il était tellement pensif qu'il donna à un Edward une fraise tagada à la place de l'anesthésiant. Et pas n'importe quelle fraise tagada. Une V.A.M.P.I.R.E. !

Paniqué, il ne sait quoi faire, jusqu'au moment où la fraise tagada a fait son effet et qu'Edward est un vampire. Et après tout, se dit-il, c'est un allié !

Il ne se doutait pas que la prochaine alliée serait sa femme et…Une dangereuse criminelle…

Quant à Edward, il est très heureux. Il est le plus fort le plus beau le plus intelligent, comme d'habitude, mais il l'est plus parce que c'est un vampire et en plus il put même se venger sur Jerry. Je ne vous dis pas comment, mais vous comprendrez bien si je vous dis que le chat mangea la souris.

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis actuellement en vacances en Suisse et pas d'Internet mais j'ai pu faire marché Internet quelques secondes pour vous poster ce chapitre. **

**Je dois vous avouer que si j'avais déjà une idée, ce chapitre a été dur à écrire :p**

**A ce propos, je sais déjà ce que je mettrai au chapitre d'Esmée, au chapitre de Rosalie et au chapitre d'Emmett, mais si vous avez des suggestions pour Alices et Jaspers, ou d'autres, ça m'arrangerai !**

**Ah oui, je ferai sûrement un chapitre sur les bêtises de Tom et Jerr… Pardon Edward et Jerry,des idées ?**

**Biz.**

**Alexia**

**PS : je m'excuse,j'ai mal posté le chapitre 3 et je le reposte.**


End file.
